Demons
by rad10-active
Summary: A new problem has hit the Mystic Falls group, and Caroline must leave to protect her own life. What if the only place she can run to is New Orleans? Under the protection of a certain Original vampire.


"What do you mean I have to leave Mystic Falls?!" Caroline yelled as the whole gang was gathered in the Salvatore's living room. "Silas wants you dead, he'll do _everything_ he can to make sure that happens!" Elena yelled back at her, she hoped someone could hopefully get Caroline to agree to leave, but she knew how stubborn her best friend was. "Silas wants Klaus to come back to Mystic Falls, he thinks killing you would get him to run back here to kill whoever killed you." Stefan said.

"I haven't talked to Klaus for months now, he probably moved on to some other girl in New Orleans anyway…"

"That still doesn't change the fact that Silas wants to kill you." Damon rolled his eyes, "If Silas wanted to die, why couldn't he just kill himself anyways?" she didn't understand why Silas needed Klaus to kill him, there are so many ways to kill yourself but he needed Klaus to do it. "Because Katsiyah altered her spell and the only way for Silas to die without that supernatural limbo, the original hybrid has to do it so that he would become mortal." Elena explained, "And? So what, he'll be in vampire hell or something? What's wrong with that?!"

"If Silas dies, then all the supernatural beings who died would come back…" Stefan sighed, as much as Caroline didn't want to leave, she knew she had to. If she was still in Mystic Falls she would put all the people she cared about in danger, and she couldn't have that. "So where do you suggest I go?" but she knew the answer to that, the other place she could go that she had people she knew is…New Orleans.

"We have to get Elijah back, Nik! I can't believe you were so stupid enough to give him up to Marcel!" Klaus's head was throbbing from all his sister's screaming, he knew what he did was wrong but he had to earn Marcel's trust. How could he have known Marcel had some sort of secret weapon? "Bekah, all your screaming is not helping." He paced around the room.

"Now because of you, our brother, the only one who I trust is in danger, and I'm stuck with _you_!" Rebekah threw a vase across the room, " Yelling will not get Elijah back…" Haley said softly as she was sitting on the bottom foot of the stairs, "STAY OUT OF THIS!" Rebekah screamed and Haley just rolled her eyes. "I have a plan, Bekah, but you have to trust me."

"And what is this _brilliant _plan of yours?" Rebekah fumed, "I save Marcel's life and I ask for Elijah back." Klaus said simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And how are you going to do that?!" before Klaus could answer, the doorbell rang, Rebekah sighed then marched towards the door and opened it. "What the hell is she doing here?!" Rebekah turned to Klaus, "Who?" he was confused, he wasn't expecting anyone. He walked towards the door and gasped, "_Caroline?!" _At that moment, Klaus' heart stopped. She was the one thing he regretted about leaving Mystic Falls.

"Hi." She smiled slightly then looked down, a couple of seconds passed and no one was saying anything, "Are you going to invite me in, or not?" she chuckled, Klaus was about to answer until Rebekah slammed her hand across the door blocking Caroline from entering, "What are you doing here?"

"I could tell you…when you invite me inside." Rebekah rolled her eyes then she let her come in. "Now, spill." Caroline told them everything and then she noticed Haley by the stairs. "What is _she _doing here?"

"Now there's something you must know, love…" Klaus told her everything. "WHAT?!" That's all Caroline said, she didn't know what else to say…"How is that even—"

"Possible? Apparently, a lot of things are." Rebekah sighed then sat on the couch next to the stairs, "And you gave your brother to this Marcel person?!"

"I had to gain his trust, love." Klaus said. "But you still gave up your own brother…" this was the side Caroline never understood about Klaus, how he was on and on about family but he would so easily turn over his own brother to his enemy. "See! Barbie over here agrees with me!"

"Not now, Bekah." Klaus gritted his teeth. "Whatever, okay I'm tired. Is there a room I can stay in?" Caroline spent the whole flight thinking about the consequences of coming to New Orleans, she didn't get to sleep at all, "I'll show you the other guest room." Surprisingly, Hayley said and Caroline followed.

They got to the room and Caroline inspected it, it was huge. With a big king sized bed in the middle and a huge flat screen TV. "Wow." Was all Caroline could say. "Look, I know we aren't exactly friends or anything but…I'm hoping we could forget the whole Tyler thing…" Hayley started. To be honest, Caroline had forgotten about how Hayley had a crush on Tyler at that moment, "It's fine, we broke up."

"But…I never thought you were the type who'd sleep with Klaus to be honest." She giggled and so did Hayley, "Well, a bottle of scotch could be the blame for that."

"So how do things usually go around here? I'm sure living with a family of original vampires wouldn't exactly be a party." Caroline plopped on the bed, "It's actually not that bad…I mean besides Rebekah and Klaus screaming at each other 24/7…." Hayley rolled her eyes and paced around the room. "But you can sort of see the humanity in them."

"How so?"

"Well, Rebekah checks up on me sometimes…which I found kind of strange at first, but then I remembered how she never had any real girl friends before…so I guess that's all she really wants. And Klaus…he's actually a good guy…when he's not scheming or killing people."

"I honestly don't even know why I came here…" Caroline sighed, "Well, you had nowhere else to go…" Hayley sat down on the chair across to where Caroline was lying on the bed. "Do you ever have that feeling when you're drawn to bad stuff? Or like have the urge to the darkness or something."

"Are you talking about Klaus?"

"No! I mean…ugh why am I even telling you this?" Caroline sat up to face Hayley, "He's the baddest guy out there and yet here I am, about to live in his house."

"You had no choice." Hayley sighed, "I did…my mom said she could have me stay with my gran in California…but I wanted to come here." Caroline didn't understand what drew her to Klaus, he was the epitome of everything she hated…but she still wanted him even though she tried to tell herself she didn't. "Look, I know he's evil. But I've lived her long enough that in some twisted way, he means well."

"Hey, I appreciate you staying and talking to me." Caroline smiled, "No problem, I'll leave you here to rest." Hayley smiled back and left the room. As soon as she did, Caroline fell asleep.

She woke up and it was around seven pm, she decided to explore New Orleans since she would be living here. She grabbed her phone then rushed downstairs, "And where do you think you're going?" Rebekah was reading a book on the couch, "Around." Was all Caroline said as she headed to the door. "Be careful, Nik would have a fit if something happened to you." Caroline rolled her eyes then left. '

New Orleans was beautiful. It was so different than any place she's ever been to, well Caroline never got out of Mystic Falls but still, this place was breathtaking. She decided to get a drink at the small bar in the main plaza, she probably would be doing this more often since she'd be living with the originals.

"One glass of vodka please."

"Coming right up!" the blonde bartender said, she was pretty Caroline thought, but she seemed to have something missing, Caroline couldn't put a finger on it.

"Cami, the usual." Someone was sitting beside her, he had dark skin and dark brown eyes, his voice was smooth and low. "Sure, Marcel." Cami apparently, smiled. So this was the famous Marcel, Caroline thought, he noticed her staring so she quickly turned her head away from him. "Do I know you?" she shook her head, "I'm sure I would remember meeting a pretty girl like you." He scooted closer, "Funny, I haven't heard _that _line before." She rolled her eyes, and he chuckled. "Feisty…I like it."

Caroline continued to sip her drink when she felt Marcel hand on her cheek then she turned to face him, "You will not scream, you will come with me to the back and stay quiet." He was staring deep in her eyes and she knew he was trying to compel her, she slapped his hand away and chuckled, "Don't know if you've heard but vampires can't compel other vampires." Marcel's eyes widened in shock, he scooted away from her.

"Hmm, should have known you were a vampire." He smirked then sipped his drink, "What brought you to New Orleans?" he asked, "Visiting some friends." She tried her best to shake him off, "Might I know who?" he asked again, "Nope." She popped the p and scooted farther from him. "Ah, my best friend, Klaus, join us!" Caroline froze, why was she suddenly nervous, it was just Klaus after all. "I've seen you met Caroline." Klaus took the seat next to her, so she was in between the both of them. "Oh, so is the Klaus the friend you're visiting?"

She glanced at Klaus, " You could say that…" gulped her drink then asked for a new one. "Slow down there, love." Klaus whispered in her ear but she rolled her eyes. "No." she gulped her third drink, then wobbled out of the bar, yep, she was drunk.

She was on her way back to the manor when Klaus blurred next to her. "You shouldn't leave the manor." He said, "You can't tell me what to do!" she slurred and she wobbled so Klaus grabbed her waist. "Silas could have spies." There were almost at the house but Caroline was too dizzy to go any faster. "I don't care about Silas!" she pushed Klaus off but she toppled over, but before she could hit the ground he caught her.

"Why are you so reckless?" He straightened her up, he was angry with her, this wasn't the Caroline who was in control and put together, then she started to cry. "Tyler broke up with me, okay?" she spat, and he just stared at her. "And I can't even be with my friends 'cause of that stupid asshole! But mostly, because of _you!" _

"Me?!" Klaus was confused, "Yes you! The only reason he wants to kill me is because of you!" she shoved him and he stumbled back, "That is not my fault, love." He threw his arms up in exasperation. "Yes, it is! If you didn't love me, he wouldn't need to kill me!" she froze after she said that, fuck alcohol she thought. How was she even sure he was still in love with her? He must think she's crazy. She rushed back to the house, she was stumbling but she didn't care, she had to get away from him. When the house was finally in view she sighed, but Klaus was standing in front of her. "Go away." She shoved him and continued to walk towards the house.

"You think me loving you is the cause of all this madness?" he whispered, "I don't even know why I came here!" she pushed him once more, "You ruined _everything, _you've killed so many people…" she was finally letting everything she was feeling about Klaus out, it felt good but she never knew it would have happened like this. "You and your family have hurt the people I care about the most…and the only place I wanted to go to was here…with you…" her eyes widened as if she just realized he was the reason she came. "Did you compel me?!"

Klaus' expression turned hard as he took a step forward her, "Do you think that low of me, love?" she shook her head then started to cry harder, "I try so hard to find the good in you…but then you go and rip someone's head off again!" she shoved him once more, "And how _stupid _I was to think you actually loved me!"

"What makes you think I don't love you?"

"You never called, never wrote or anything…it's like you forgot about me…" her voice trailed off as tears were streaming down her face, "How was I supposed to know you wanted me to when all you do is trick me or plot against me with you little friends!" he was yelling now, and she hated it when he yells because it reminded her of the monster he could turn into. "You just are…" she whispered, then blurred to her room and plopped on her bed crying, she knew he would follow her and he did.

"Caroline…" he said softly, but she kept on crying. He sat next to her on the bed, "Look at me." He said and she slowly sat up and they were facing each other. "You may think horrible things of me and I don't blame you, love." Her eyes were puffy from crying but she was staring directly at his, "but don't you ever think that I do not love you." Caroline gasped, he loved her, Klaus, she didn't love him yet, but hearing that he loved her made her tummy go in butterflies and her heart felt lighter, she started at him with admiration, then he started to caress her cheek.

"I will love you, until my dying day." He whispered then he bent down and their foreheads were touching, he closed his eyes. "Can you stay with me tonight?" she whispered and he nodded.

"Do you want to get into something more comfortable, love?" she nodded then rushed to the bathroom to change into a tank top and shorts, when she walked out, Klaus was standing in the middle of the room with no shirt on. Caroline began to admire his body…his chest was muscular and his arms were toned as well. "Enjoying the view my love?" he smirked and she rolled her eyes then got under the covers of her bed.

"Are you coming or not?" Klaus smiled then slipped under the covers next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, "Good night, sweet Caroline." He kissed her cheek and she blushed. They both slept entwined with each other.

The next morning Caroline woke up, and remembered everything and smiled. But that smile quickly faded when she realized Klaus wasn't lying next to her. She sat up to the smell of pancakes being cooked. She rushed down stairs and there was Klaus, making pancakes in the kitchen.

"Morning, love. You hungry?" he smiled as he flipped a pancake. "Where are Hayley and Rebekah?" Caroline asked, "Rebekah took Hayley out for breakfast. I usually don't let Hayley out but my sister desperately needed a companion, and you were asleep so she dragged Hayley along with her." Caroline sat at the bar in front of Klaus and grabbed a pancake off the plate. "This is delicious." She said in between bites. Klaus winked and Caroline blushed.

"So, do you think I'm some dramatic teenager now after last night?" she asked nervously, but Klaus smiled. "Nah, you know me. I live for the drama." He kissed her on her forehead then started to cook some bacon.

Caroline began to think, maybe this wouldn't be so bad…


End file.
